Spring, I'm In Love
by kmldr100
Summary: Apa bahasa Korea dari aku menyukaimu?/Nan jeongmal joaheyo!/ Lalu, apa bahasa korea dari aku mencintaimu?/Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo!/ Oh! Nado saranghae, Kim Junmyeon! –A Krisho Fic! Krisho-fanmyun Kris-Junmyeon. Girl! Junmyeon. Review please


**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-Spring, I'm In Love

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

1shot!

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju persimpangan terakhir di route ini, sebelum menuju tempat perjanjian, perempuan ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor tempatnya bekerja terlebih dulu.

Kling!

"Hai, Joonie!" Sapa seorang laki-laki dengan wajah berbentuk kotak, mengundang senyuman manis tergurat di pipi gadis ini.

"Hai, Jongdae!" Gadis ini membalas sapaan itu lalu menghampiri temannya yang duduk di atas sofa, di lobby kantor mereka.

"Kamu tidak ada jadwal?" Jongdae membuka percakapan.

"Tidak juga.. Jam sepuluh nanti aku ada janji dengan klien. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jongdae mengetuk dahinya menggunakan ujung bolpoin sambil memandang kearah langit-langit yang berwarna putih diatas.

"Ada.. Pukul dua siang nanti," Balas lelaki itu.

"Kamu harus tahu kalau klienku seorang perempuan cantik asal Osaka. Namanya Minseok," Air muka Jongdae tiba-tiba berubah menjada sangat bahagia. Junmyeon langsung mencibir.

"Yang bening sedikit langsung kamu taksir," Sindir perempuan itu, dan Jongdae hanya nyengir lebar karenanya.

Kling!

Kedua sosok itu otomatis menoleh kearah pintu. Disana ada lelaki dengan jaket berbulu tebal membungkus tubuh tingginya. Kedua mata lelaki itu tampak setengah terpejam.

"Oi! Mino-_ah_!" Jongdae memanggil, membuat lelaki tadi –Song Mino menoleh ke sumber suara. Kedua bola matanya lantas terbuka lebar saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang tengah bersama dengan Jongdae saat ini.

"Oh? Jongdae _hyung_! Junmyeon _noona_!" Laki-laki itu langsung menyerobot duduk ditengah-tengah Jongdae dan Junmyeon, dan mengundang gerutuan tercipta dari mulut cerewet Jongdae. Sedangakan Junmyeon sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Junmyeon _noona_ sudah menunggu lama? Ada perlu apa _noona_ datang ke kantor? Tidak biasanya? Apa _noona _tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" Mino langsung bersemangat sampai-sampai menanyakan serentet pertanyaan begitu.

"Ck! Junmyeon bisa tersedak kalau kau bertanya sebegitunya!" Jongdae kesal, namun ucapannya barusan sepertinya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Mino. Lelaki itu tampak memandangi perempuan disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Mino-_ah._ Kenapa sangat terburu-buru?" Junmyeon menanggapi pertanyaan _dongsaeng_nya itu sambil tersenyum, membuat lelaki bermarga Song itu rasanya akan meleleh di tempat.

Oh! Lihatlah!

Song Mino yang bertubuh tinggi kekar, sangat maskulin dan terlalu _manly_ bisa merona hanya karena sebuah senyuman dari Kim Junmyeon.

"O-oh? Habisnya, a-aku terlalu senang! _Noona_ sangat jarang datang kemari, hehehe!" Lelaki itu balas menjawab sambil terkekeh diujungnya, membuat Junmyeon ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya merasa sebagai asap obat nyamuk bakar sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab semuanya. Yang pertama, aku baru datang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yang kedua, aku hanya ingin melihat jadwal untuk dua pekan kedepan. Dan yang terakhir.. Ya. Aku ada jadwal pukul sepuluh nanti,"

"Apa klienmu masih orang yang sama? Laki-laki dengan dua warga negara itu?" Jongdae ikut-ikutan bertanya. Dan Junmyeon langsung mengiyakan.

"Ya. Dia _Chinese-Canadian_."

Jongdae dan Mino lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Namanya... Kris wu."

.

.

_' depan simpang empat route 88'_

Junmyeon terus menerus mengulang isi pesan singkat yang dikirimi kliennya –Kris wu yang mengajaknya untuk memulai tour hari ini.

Sebenarnya Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae dan Song Mino itu hanya segelintir dari karyawan di kantor mereka yang bergerak dibidang edukasi dan kebahasaan. Tiga orang ini masuk kedalam bidang kebahasaan, dan termasuk sebagai penerjemah juga _tour guider_.

Kim Junmyeon seorang perempuan multilingual yang bisa menguasai beberapa bahasa. Termasuk bahasa Korea, China dan Inggris didalamnya.

Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang merupakan _tour guider_ dan penerjemah untuk turis berkebangsaan Jepang dan Rusia. Dan Song Mino, yang bisa menguasai lebih dari lima bahasa.

Kling!

Suara bel yang berdenting mengundang perempuan itu saat masuk. Kedua bola matanya mengedar, menyapu seluruh pelosok dan sudut-sudut ruangan untuk mencari sosok yang dicari-carinya saat ini.

"Apa kamu menunggu lama?" Junmyeon langsung duduk didepan laki-laki ini. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali memandangi gadgetnya lekat-lekat.

_"I've been waiting for 35 minutes,"_ Kris menjawab, dan Junmyeon langsung melirik jam digital miliknya.

"Tapi aku tidak terlambat. Janji kita pukul sepuluh, sedangkan sekarang ini masih pukul sembilan lima puluh lima." Junmyeon mengelak, membuat laki-laki ini menyerah.

Perempuan ini selalu bisa menang.

Junmyeon langsung tersenyum kecil saat melihat kliennya terdiam begitu. Kris memang pendiam, tapi laki-laki ini pasti akan dan selalu kalah kalau beradu argumen dengannya.

"Kamu sudah pesan?" Junmyeon bertanya, membuat laki-laki Kanada ini menatapnya sebentar lalu beralih pada _cup greentea latte ekstra large_ didepannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan dulu." Junmyeon menggedikkan kedua bahunya, kemudian berlalu untuk memesan.

Kris memandang perempuan bertubuh kecil itu, lalu menyunggingkan senyum miliknya. Kedua bola matanya terus menatap lekat pada sosok yang bahkan tinggi badannya hanya mencapai pundak lebar milik laki-laki ini.

Dan matanya langsung kembali berpaling pada gadget ketika Junmyeon berbalik badan sambil membawa satu cup _Caramel macchiatto_ dan _macarron_.

"Kamu mau?" Junmyeon berucap ketika duduk tepat didepan laki-laki ini.

Kedua alis tebal itu terangkat. Heran.

"_Macarron_? Ia bertanya, dan Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan mereka menjual macarron?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Junmyeon berhenti menyedot minumannya, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"_It's free_. Karena aku pembeli ke lima puluh minuman ini pada hari ini," Perempuan ini menjawab lalu menunjuk cup minuman miliknya.

Kris hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti, lalu mengambil _macarron_ berwarna kuning.

_"It's delicious enough. Creamy,"_ Kris berkomentar saat makanan itu sudah habis masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Junmyeon mengangguk setuju, lalu menunjuk macarron lain berwarna biru.

"Itu lemon. Tapi aku lebih suka yang ini," Perempuan itu menanggapi, sambil mengambil makanan itu dan menggigitnya sedikit.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu meraih sekumpulan berkas dan meletakkannya didepan Junmyeon.

"Itu _paper _ujianku pekan kemarin," Kris langsung berbicara saat perempuan ini terlihat seperti memasang ancang-ancang untuk menjawab.

Junmyeon langsung membulatkan mulutnya.

"_Jinjja_? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Perempuan itu meraih kertas-kertas tersebut, kemudian membolak-balikkan tiap-tiap halamannya.

"Ck. Buruk sekali," Junmyeon menggumam sambil memasang ekspresi prihatin. Kris yang melihat itu hanya meringis kecil.

"Setidaknya poin-nya naik dua," Kris membela diri, sambil meraih minuman miliknya lalu menyesapnya pelan.

Perkataan Kris barusan langsung mengundang pelototan tajam dari Junmyeon.

"Apa-apaan?! Tapi kamu tetap harus mengulang, Kris!" Junmyeon kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk paper ditangannya.

"Dan apa ini? Yang benar saja tulisan hangul saja hancur begini!" Junmyeon mulai mengomel, melupakan fakta kalau mereka tengah berada ditempat umum.

"Bagaimana kalau ada ujian menulis hanja, _hah_?! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Menggambar bebas?!" Rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan Junmyeon barusan membuat Kris hanya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku heran padamu. Sudah tiga bulan kamu belajar tapi kamu masih harus mengulang," Junmyeon terus bercerocos.

Ini tidak benar. Kim Junmyeon harus dihentikan. Sebelum dia mengomel lebih parah.

"Aku memang hanya _tour guider_ dan penerjemah buatmu, tapi aku khawatir juga melihat nilai-nilaimu ini.."

Junmyeon menatap laki-laki didepannya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara kesal, marah dan heran. Kris itu siswa yang sangat cerdas, sampai-sampai dia menjadi murid pertukaran dari kampus besar di _Qingdao, China_ ke _Seoul International University_. Dan penjurusan yang diambil laki-laki ini bukan main juga, Ilmu matematika.

Tapi kenapa, hanya untuk urusan menulis hangul dan berbahasa korea saja laki-laki ini tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat berarti.

"Setahuku, kamu itu multilingual juga. Kamu bisa bahasa Inggris dan China dengan sangat baik, kamu juga bisa bahasa Perancis dengan baik sekalipun itu bukan _Mother languange_ buatmu,"

Kris menatap perempuan didepannya. Junmyeon benar-benar khawatir rupanya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku,"

Junmyeon menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan artian _apa-maksudmu_?

"Kamu bisa membantuku untuk berbicara dengan baik, _kan_?" Dia menjawab seolah-olah dia mengerti pemikiran Junmyeon.

"Tentu saja. Tapi dengan cara apa?" Junmyeon bertanya, sambil mengaduk minumannya menggunakan sedotan.

"Uhm... Dengan kosa-kata yang sederhana, mungkin?"

Junmyeon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Pemikiran Kris ada benarnya juga.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku ada kelas pukul dua belas siang. Sampai jumpa!" Kris pamit kemudian berlalu menuju pintu keluar saat mendengar Junmyeon yang berkata _baiklah_.

.

.

Junmyeon menguncir rambutnya yang sudah di _dipdye_ bergradasi _Red passion_ tadi sore. Ia meraih mantel bulu miliknya dan berlalu keluar apartemennya.

Kris mengajaknya menuju festival musim semi di sepanjang sungai Han. Pada awalnya, dia heran sendiri kenapa laki-laki itu mengajaknya keluar pada malam hari. Karena setahunya, festival pasti terlihat sangat indah pada siang hari karena bunga-bunga sakura akan terlihat jauh lebih indah saat terkena sinar matahari.

Laki-laki itu menjawab kalau mata kuliahnya baru berakhir pada pukul enam sore tadi, maka dari itu dia tidak punya waktu lagi. Begitu katanya.

"Kamu disini?" Junmyeon terperanjat ketika melihat Kris berdiri didepan gedung apartemennya. Kris hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tidak bawa kendaraan. Tidak apa-apa kalau kita berjalan kaki?"

Junmyeon menatap laki-laki didepannya ini dengan kepala yang mendongak, kemudian tersenyum cantik.

"_It's ok_. Lagipula _Han river_ sangat dekat dari sini," Kris hanya mengangguk, kemudian jalan terlebih dahulu tanpa banyak bicara.

Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghidar dari senyuman milik Junmyeon. Gadis itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya sulit bernafas hanya dengan melihat senyum malaikat itu.

"Ramai sekali.." Junmyeon menggumam sambil membulatkan kedua bola matanya tidak percaya. Festival pada malam hari jauh lebih ramai dan meriah ternyata.

"Ini pertama buatmu?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu kemari tiap musim semi, tapi untuk yang malam hari baru kali ini." Gadis itu menjawab tanpa menatap Kris. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak kesana kemari melihat penjual makanan dan ikan hias yang berderet.

"Woaaah. Itu sangat cantik!" Junmyeon tiba-tiba berseru sambil berlari menuju stand penjual ikan-ikan hias. Kris langsung menyusul gadis itu, khawatir kalau-kalau Junmyeon terjepit diantara kerumunan orang.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Junmyeon sekarang. Perempuan itu berjongkok sambil menunjuk-nujuk ikan-ikan hias didalam aquarium besar dengan beberapa anak kecil yang juga berjongkok disebelahnya.

Junmyeon itu punya banyak kepribadian, menurutnya. Kadang, perempuan ini terlihat cantik dan menawan saat tersenyum, dia juga galak saat melihat _paper _ujiannya, dan tampak manis ketika begini.

_The way she smiled_, dan bagaimana Junmyeon berceloteh dengan anak-anak kecil itu tentang ikan membuat Kris makin jatuh cinta pada perempuan ini.

"Kris, lihatlah! Ekornya bergerak-gerak!" Junmyeon tiba-tiba berseru, membuatnya langsung tersadar lalu ikutan berjongkok tepat dibelakang perempuan ini.

"Lihat! Mereka sangat cantik, _kan_?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan ceria, dan Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kamu tidak lapar? Aku ingin makan, sekarang." Kris berujar, dan Junmyeon langsung bangkit walaupun sempat kecewa karena harus meninggalkan ikan-ikan itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, walau kadang-kadang harus sedikit terhimpit karena sesaknya pengunjung.

"Aw!"

Junmyeon tiba-tiba terpekik kencang, membuat Kris kaget setengah mati.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf, _agasshi_!" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki membungkuk didepan perempuan Kim ini.

"Oh. _Nan gwenchana_, aku tidak apa-apa." Junmyeon berujar pelan, walau sedikit meringis. Laki-laki itu kembali membungkuk dalam.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku!"

Kris menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, walapun laki-laki itu sudah menghilang jauh dari pandangannya.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah pergi. Lagipula, laki-laki itu sudah minta maaf," Junmyeon berujar, dan berjalan kembali.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Kris tidak menghirauan perkataan Junmyeon barusan. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kakiku hanya terinjak olehnya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Kris berdecak kesal.

"Berhentilah berlagak cuek. Aku tahu itu sakit, Kim Junmyeon. _Hi top sneakers_ itu berat, dan ujung sepatu itu juga tajam."

Junmyeon langsung terdiam tidak mampu mengelak.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membohongimu ternyata."

Grep

Junmyeon melebarkan kedua matanya saat Kris meraih tangan kiri miliknya, lalu dimasukkan kedalam saku _coat_ hijau tua milik laki-laki ini.

"Aku takut kamu jatuh nanti. _Stand_ makanan sangat penuh," Kris menunjuk deretan penjual makanan yang penuh sesak oleh para pengunjung.

Junmyeon menatap Kris lekat-lekat. Mereka sudah mengenal selama tiga bulan lebih, tapi baru kali ini ia berada sedekat ini dengan Kris.

Bahkan aroma _mint tea_ maskulin terhirup oleh indera penciumannya. Membuat Junmyeon ingin lama-lama terus berada disebelah laki-laki ini.

"Kenapa melamun? Kamu tidak lapar?" Bola mata itu menghujam tepat di kedua _hazel_ miliknya. Membuat sesuatu di dalam rongga dada sebelah kirinya berpacu dengan sangat kencang.

Ia merasa kalau wajahnya sudah merah saat ini.

"Kim Junmyeon? Kamu sakit?" Kris bergerak menyentuh kening perempuan ini, saat dilihat puncak hidung Junmyeon memerah.

"T-tidak. Ayo pergi membeli _ddaebokki,_ Kris!" Junmyeon berseru tiba-tiba, dan Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mereka terus berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan Junmyeon yang masih didalam saku coat milik Kris.

_'Tidak. Aku jatuh cinta pada klienku sendiri'_

.

.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Banyak piring dan mangkuk yang berjejer didepannya, dan semua ini Junmyeon yang mengorder.

"Kenapa hanya melamun, ayo makan!" Junmyeon berkata sambil meraih sumpit untuk laki-laki ini. Kris hanya mengangguk, lalu meraih sepotong _ddaebokki._

"Hah! Apa ini? Kenapa ini sangat pedas!" Kris berucap panik, lalu meraih gelas berisi air putih.

Junmyeon mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, lalu berhenti memakan _curry ramyeon_ miliknya.

"Apa sepedas itu?" Junmyeon bergumam, lalu mengambil sepotong kue beras berwarna merah itu menggunakan sumpit miliknya.

Junmyeon menatap Kris kesal.

"Ck. Kamu payah! Ini belum apa-apa, _tau_!" Junmyeon berujar sambil meraih botol berwarna merah, lalu membuka penutupnya.

"Apa itu? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?!" Kris panik saat melihat Junmyeon akan menaburkan benda itu diatas _ddaebokki_ milik mereka.

"Bubuk cabai. Kenapa?"

Kris menepis tangan perempuan ini, lalu mengambil botol itu.

"Apa kamu sudah gila? Aku benar-benar bisa mati kepedasan _tau_!" Kris berujar, dan Junmyeon hanya mencibir pelan mendengar perkataan Kris yang terdengar sangat hiperbola.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak suka pedas? Kalau begitu, makan ini." Junmyeon memajukan mangkuk besar dan lebar yang berisi mie dengan saus berwarna hitam.

Kris menatap mangkuk itu dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah-olah makanan di dalam mangkuk itu sederet soal-soal bertulisan hangul yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti.

"Kamu kenapa? Cepat makan!" Junmyeon berseru keras sambil menyuap _bulgogi _ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa ini? Terlihat menyeramkan," Kris meraih sumpit miliknya, lalu mengambil satu lembar mie dan menggantungnya diudara.

"Itu _Jjangmyun_. Dan itu tidak pedas!"

Kris menatap mie didepannya dan Junmyeon secara bergantian. Ia mulai memasukkan mie itu kedalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Lumayan. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada _ddaebokki_," Kris kembali menyuap makanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kamu makan?" Laki-laki itu memandang piring makanan Junmyeon.

"Ini _bulgogi_. Kamu mau?" Junmyeon langsung mengambil dua potong daging manis itu menggunakan sumpit, kemudian diarahkannya pada Kris.

Kris yang _nervous _karena Junmyeon tiba-tiba menyuapinya hanya diam menurut, tidak bicara. Tapi, karena leher Kris yang agak panjang membuat laki-laki itu harus sedikit membungkuk. Akibatnya, saus _bulgogi_ itu berceceran mengenai sudut bibir Kris.

"Kemari. Aku bersihkan," Junmyeon meraih kotak _tissue_ di atas meja, lalu mengusap noda disudut bibir laki-laki ini dengan perlahan.

Junmyeon menatap bibir penuh itu lamat-lamat, lalu beralih pada kedua bola mata tajam Kris yang tengah menatap kearahnya.

Seolah sadar, ia menarik tangannya lagi.

"Cepat habiskan. Pukul sembilan nanti, ada _fireworks attraction_." Junmyeon berucap dengan nada terdengar agak bergetar. _Nervous_.

Perempuan itu sibuk menyuap bulgogi kedalam mulutnya, walaupun ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri didalam hati.

_'Tidak ada satupun dari keluarga Kim yang punya catatan penyakit jantung. Ada apa denganku?'_

.

.

Selepas makan, Junmyeon dan Kris berjalan menuju tepian _Han river_. Panitia penyelenggara bilang, akan ada pesta kembang api dan ketika Kris melihat _rundown_ acara, pesta kembang api itu akan berlangsung pada pukul sembilan.

"Apa kamu tidak pernah makan makanan korea sebelumnya?" Junmyeon membuka suara, saat mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya makan salad dan _honey combo_." Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku _coat_. Junmyeon menatap laki-laki disebelahnya heran.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak suka makanan korea?" Pertanyaan perempuan ini membuat Kris langsung menatap Junmyeon, kemudian menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak makan daging babi dan ikan. Aku juga tidak minum minuman yang beralkohol.." Kris menjawab.

"Aku dengar orang-orang korea sangat menyukai makanan itu. Jadi... Aku jauh lebih selektif," Kris menyambung perkataannya, dan diakhiri dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya mengangguk mengerti, walau didalam hatinya ia tengah merutuki Kris dengan _'Kenapa-kau-harus-tersenyum-begitu?'_

"Padahal kamu bisa meminta bantuanku. Aku akan membantumu," Junmyeon mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, kedinginan.

Kris langsung tersentak mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Benarkah?"

Junmyeon menengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi diatas kepalanya.

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Tanpa sadar, Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Junmyeon dengan lembut.

Junmyeon yang diperlakukan seperti itu otomatis kaget, dan salah tingkah.

Duar!

Beruntung ada kembang api yang menyelamatkannya saat ini.

"F-festivalnya sudah mulai! Ayo!" Junmyeon langsung berjalan dengan sangat cepat kearah pagar yang pembatas. Menyisakan Kris yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan, dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas. Menatap langit yang dipenuhi pancaran-pancaran cantik dan bercahaya dari kembang api berwarna-warni. Walaupun sedikit berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain, kebahagiaan sangat jelas tergurat dari wajah keduanya.

Junmyeon tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan rasa kagumnya, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum tiap-tiap perempuan ini berceloteh tentang keindahan warna dari kembang api dilangit malam.

"Kamu lihat kembang api yang paling besar tadi? Woaaah, itu benar-benar indah, Kris!" Junmyeon bercerita dengan penuh semangat, walau festival sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Hmm.. _Jinjja yeppeuda_." Kris bergumam, sambil menatap kearah langit malam yang ternyata dipenuhi oleh bintang.

Junmyeon ikut-ikutan menatap kelangit, lalu balas bergumam.

"Kamu benar, mereka sangat cantik."

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, dan beralih kearah gadis cantik disebelahnya.

"Mereka?"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk, kemudian menunjuk kearah langit.

"Mereka! Bintang-bintang itu, _kan_?"

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap puncak kepala Junmyeon dengan lembut.

"_No. You_." Junmyeon langsung memandang Kris kaget, karena laki-laki itu mengusap kepalanya dan menatap Kris tidak percaya.

"Bukan bintang-bintang itu, Kim Junmyeon. Tapi kamu, _neomu yeppeuda_." Kris bertutur, membuat Junmyeon melebarkan kedua matanya.

"J-jangan bercanda!" Junmyeon berucap, setengah terbata-bata. Dan laki-laki itu terkekeh melihat Junmyeon salah tingkah begini.

Perempuan itu langsung mengambil langkah-langkah lebar, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Karena ia tahu kalau wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Kim Junmyeon! Kamu belum mengajariku kosakata! Hey!" Kris mengekor dibelakang perempuan itu.

Junmyeon berhenti berjalan, dan ia langsung ingat akan tugasnya sebagai seorang _tour guider_ dan penerjemah.

"Apa! Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan!" Junmyeon berseru, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa bahasa Korea dari aku menyukaimu?"

"_Nan jeongmal joaheyo_!" Junmyeon berniat pergi, namun lagi-lagi Kris wu itu kembali bertanya.

"Hmm... Lalu, apa bahasa korea dari aku mencintaimu?"

"_Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo_!" Junmyeon mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, namun perkataan laki-laki Kanada ini seolah membawanya terbang ke langit.

"Oh! _Nado saranghae_, Kim Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon langsung terdiam ditempatnya. Sedangkan Kris menyunggingkan senyuman miring melihat perempuan ini diam tidak bergerak, walau masih membelakanginya.

"Kenapa melamun, hm?" Laki-laki ini sekarang berdiri tepat dibelakang Junmyeon, membuat gadis itu langsung berjengit kaget. Junmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan menatap kearah Kris tidak percaya.

"T-tidak. Hanya saja..." Junmyeon gugup. Dan diriniya benci saat ia harus berbicara terbata seperti ini. Kedua matanya menatap ujung sepatunya yang jauh terlihat lebih menarik sekarang.

"Apa kamu tidak menyukaiku juga?"

Junmyeon langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap kearah kedua bola mata laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Apa?! Jadi kamu benar-benar menyatakan perasaanmu?!"

"Kamu fikir aku main-main? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tahu!" Kris bertutur dengan agak ketus, dan Junmyeon masih terperangah ditempatnya.

Ia bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi laki-laki Kanada ini, walau agak samar karena minimya penerangan.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar menjadi orang paling cerewet malam ini karena-"

Cup

Perkataan itu terputus saat Junmyeon tiba-tiba berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kris dengan sangat cepat. Giliran Kris yang mematung kali ini.

"Aku benar-benar melihat dirimu yang berbeda malam ini. Aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu, walau aku tidak yakin aku mencintaimu sekarang."

Kris tersenyum dengan sangat lembut saat mendengar tuturan yang terdengar sangat jujur terlontar dari bibir gadis cantik didepannya ini.

Ia meraih pergelangan tangan kecil milik Junmyeon dan menarik dagu lancip milik perempuan ini dengan sangat lembut. Lalu menempelkan bibir mereka, menciptakan tautan manis dibawah langit malam Seoul yang penuh bintang.

"Aku akan buat kamu mencintaiku, Kim Junmyeon."

.

.

Fin!

.

.

Hai semua aku kembali! Hahaha. Niat bikin fluff nih, dapet kaga yaa *liat keatas, geleng-geleng kepala*

Ini cuma selingan aja, soalnya aku gak janji bisa update **sequel you make me complete** cepet-cepet, _i'm seriously busy for school no kidding_! Ini aku juga curi-curi waktu buat ff, padahal niatnya bikin makalah, hehehe.

_Hope you guys pleased with this one! Give me support and review juseyo~_

Regards,

**Kmldr100**

p/s Keep support our **100**! #KrishoSquad

#**HappyKyungsooDay** #HappyDODay ⊙ ⊙


End file.
